Sakura's Love
by KH3AQUA
Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke back by force and Sasuke realizes that he can't live without Sakura. Just a oneshot, not too much fluff... I've had 296 hits on this baby, but only, hmm, lets see here, 0 reviews! Oh come on ppl! Help me out! Please! .
1. Chapter 1

Sakura glanced at her patient's mop of blonde hair silently. She pushed some of the rich golden hair from his face to look at his tan face. She ran her finger along one of the whisker lines on his cheek. Sakura looked at them questioningly and for the first time in her life wondered about them. Now at the age of 24, she figured she should have asked before. Naruto was one of her friends after all. She smiled thinking of what he had just done. Naruto had risked everything earlier this week to save the damned Uchiha. She felt terrible when Naruto was found at the gates with the unconscious Uchiha who told Tsunade about how Naruto had killed Itaichi, the Akatsuki, and Orochimaru all in one day just to make Sasuke come back while Sakura cared for Naruto.

"I'll do everything to help you Naruto-kun; just like you did for me. Thank you for bringing him back." She said and kissed Naruto's head and left closing the door silently. She walked over across the hall into Sasuke's room and he was facing toward the wall silently. He felt her chakra immediately and tensed looking at her from the corner of his eye. She looked at him then stood by the window and leant on the wall. He couldn't believe it but the moonlight made her creamy skin glow in the night. Her eyes glossed over and she sat down and fell into deep thought. Resting her head on her hands she let a single tear slide. From Sasuke's point of view she was pure perfection in the human body; even her gaudy pink hair looked gorgeous in the luminescent light. Before he knew it he was sitting up on is elbows and she hadn't noticed. He took her appearance in. Every curve he memorized as she sat there. Slowly, she turned toward him though and she smiled a little. He couldn't imagine anything any more beautiful; no matter how he racked his brain.

"Sasuke…" she whispered and he didn't hear her, "Sasuke," she repeated and stood slowly and walked in front of him. He didn't understand it. How was she so beautiful? He came out of his thoughts as she placed a hand on his knee and knelt in front of him. "You should be asleep." She said and stood up. She kissed his head like she did Naruto and left silently. Gathering all of her belongings from her locker she started down the hall. She noticed Sasuke leaning on his door. She stopped at profile and he looked into her eye.

"Would you bring me a onigiri tomorrow. I haven't had one for a long time." He said and she turned toward him slightly. She nodded and kept walking as the door slid closed.

At her house; the girl slipped into some slippers, aqua tank top, and a aqua/pink cartoon pajama pants. She stayed up a little while to make Sasuke's onigiri and then thankfully hit the sack.

The next day, Sakura left a brown bag with three onigiri in it on the desk next to Sasuke's bed and left a little note on the desk next to it. She continued to do her daily rounds and to watch over Naruto's condition.

When Sasuke woke up he sat up and immediately noticed the bag. He looked at the note and mumbled it under his breath: 'Sasuke- I made them fresh last night. I hope they don't taste funny. Please enjoy! –Haruno Sakura' He glanced at her neat signature full of loops and twists and sat the note back on the desk. He opened the bag and pulled out one of the rice balls and happily popped it in his mouth. "These are good Sakura." He said to no one.

o.0

That night as Sakura was heading home she saw Master Kakashi at the ramen shop and decided to visit her sensei.

"Hi Kakashi Sensei." She said and sat down next to him at the counter.

"Hello Sakura." He said and looked over at her. "How are my two dare devils?" he asked and she laughed.

"Naruto insists he's ready to go home; but he isn't yet. He can't keep any food down just yet. Sasuke is as unemotional as ever. Probably more; but lucky as we are, the curse is leaving an after affect. He keeps getting seizures once or twice a day, but they're starting to wear off. He wants out too; but doesn't care to get out as much as Naru-chan. They're both just being stubborn." She said and smiled as Kakashi laughed.

"Hey, would they be anyone else with out those stubborn streaks?" he asked and she looked at her new bowel of ramen.

"I guess not. Tsunade said that Sasuke will be under surveillance for the time being; even thought Naruto….yeah." she said referring to Naruto's killing spree.

"Well, you are a good nurse for them. Keep up the good work Sakura." He said and stood up and clapped her shoulder. He walked away and Sakura stood up and asked for a to go box, her hunger gone.

o.0

A week later Sakura and Naruto followed Sasuke out of the hospital talking quietly. Just to make sure he was fine she asked him if he hurt anywhere.

"Sakura, thank you for worrying, but I'm fine." Naruto said and hugged her and walked toward his home down town. She was about to turn around and leave Sasuke but he looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Sakura? If you aren't busy, do you want to go get some Ramen with me?" he asked and she looked toward the door.

"My shift ends in an hour. I'll meet you there at ten fifteen, okay?" she asked and he smiled small like. He nodded and left silently wondering how she felt about him now that he was back.

Sakura walked into the small ramen restaurant and saw Sasuke sitting at a table for 2. She walked over and sat her jacket on the back of the chair. The waiter brought them some crab starters and gave them the menu then left them. Only 3 other people were in the room so they were whispering quietly to one-another.

"Kazekage Garra-sama is going to visit next month. Did you hear?" She asked and Sasuke shook his head no. "Well he is. And he wants to take us 3 out to dinner. I got a letter from Tenmari. It'll be fun I guess." He shrugged.

"Sakura? I have a question for you." He asked and she looked at him surprisingly.

"What is it?" She asked and the waiter came to take their order. Sasuke told him that he wasn't ready although he'd been ready for five minutes. He needed to talk to Sakura. "Sakura?" he asked again.

"What Sasuke?" she asked and laid her menu down.

"Sakura. I love you. I've finally realized that I love you. The other night in the hospital, when I saw you in the moon light like that; I realized it. You were perfect. I love you. I won't fight it anymore. Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked and she laughed and blushed a little.

"C-can I think about it for a little while? Before I answer." She asked and he nodded.

"I guess we can order now." He said and signaled for the waiter. They ate in silence and Sasuke walked her home. She said thank you and bid him goodnight after a slightly longer hug. He watched her through the window as she slipped off her jacked and put her keys down. She waved and turned out the light and he felt her chakra dwindle away. He turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of days Sakura went out on 3 dates with Sasuke and decided to accept his offer. She still loved him, why not give him another chance? Tonight he was going to pick her up and she was planning on going to a nice spot to tell him.

"It's eleven." He said as she walked outside.

"And you've been here since ten, I guess." She said and he nodded.

"Yeah." He said and shrugged.

"I don't think you should wait for me after ten thirty from now on."

"Are you kidding me? I'd wait all night if I had too." He said and she laughed.

"I digress. Can I show you something?" she asked and he nodded. Sakura took Sasuke's hand and lead him toward the forest. They walked along for 20 minutes untill she veered to the right and into a clearing. A large lake was still as ice and they could see the sky clearly in it. He made a small 'oh' and she grinned. "This is my thinking place. I came here a lot while you were gone." She paused and looked at his face. Shame spread its icky fingers across his flustered cheeks and she touched his chin. "I've been thinking about your offer. Uchiha Sasuke, I'll be your girlfriend. And I love you too." She said and he smiled at her. He walked her home after they watched the lake for a while. At her door she turned to him and kissed his cheek and unlocked her door then walked in. She blew a kiss to him through the window and he pretended to catch it and stuff it in his pocket. She winked and turned out the light. As he left he couldn't think of any time he was happier. Everything was great.

o.0

Thank you for reading everyone! I had a great pleasure writing this…I hope you liked reading it. It was a short and sweet one shot with lots of fluff! Woot! Thanks all! ;)

o.0


	3. THANK YOU ALL

Wow…This is so amazing! Thank you all for reviewing! God I love you all! Seriously, my first day, and I had 296 hits on this thing, and no reviews. Thanks to everyone!!!

PPl who put me in faves:

I'm in love with a Uchiha23(Either you reviewed more than normal, or you reviewed my other ff's…I think you did, and thanks!)

seixa-chan

Reviewers:

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox(brownies for you, you did both!)

I'm in love with a Uchiha23(brownies for you, you did both too!)

Nee-chan

Deniserichardson(Btw, your best friends are good ppl getting you to like Naruto! Ha ha)

seixa-chan(Brownies!)


End file.
